Sound of my heart
by CoGaShA
Summary: Sasuke is a world famous singer.Naruto is just a high school student, what happen when Naruto goes to one of Sasuke concert and end up getting a chance to go back stage.That's the day his life changed forever.NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't be writing another story but come on I can't help my self, this just come to me while I was listening to songs.

**--ch1**

Sasuke walked though the crowd of people making his way to the studio that had the big one on it.He made his way in though the big metal doors the led to even more people surrounding a stage.

"Sasuke there you are, were ready to shot."Kakashi said clapping his hand together.

"Hn."Sasuke answered walking pasted Kakashi.

Sasuke made his way to the stage with Kakashi on his heal,Sasuke looked around nodding his head to the camera man.He stud at the stairs waiting for his name to be called, when he heard it he walk onto stage sitting on the side of the long coach.

"It's nice to have you with us Mr. Uchiha."The reporter said pulling out his note pad.

"Hn."Sasuke mumbled crossing his legs.

"So your doing a new video?!"The reporter asked hoping for a good answer.

"Yes, if you must know."Sasuke stated simply.

"Well there is a little rumor going around saying you and Sarkura are dating."The reporter said trying to change the subject.

"Let me guess, Sakura payed you to say that!"

"A-no what makes you say that."The reporter flip though the note pad trying to find something to ask.

"I think were done."Sasuke said getting up and walk off the stage.

"But I-."The reporter was cut off by Sasuke big not to friendly fan club, that was glaring at him.The reporter took a step back before run off the stage leaving his book behind.

"I'm not doing anymore interviews."Sasuke said glaring at his laughing uncle.

"Okay, okay clam down."Kakashi said waving his hand in front of his face.

Sasuke walked with Kakashi to the back limo the was parked out side waiting for them.Sasuke was the first to step in, the limo took off as soon as the driver got in.

"So were are we going."Sasuke asked looking out the limo window.

"just a little island the nicked named the hidden leaf."Kakashi answered.

"Why?"Sasuke questioned.

"Vacation, I thought you could use one."

"Lier, tell me the truth now."Sasuke turned from the window looking over at Kakashi.

"Okay maybe your having a concert there"Kakashi moved away from Sasuke, just incace Sasuke would try to attack him.

"And why is that?"Sasuke questend.

"Because I might have said you were."

"I should kill you."

"You mouth say kill but your eyes say love."

"Hn."Sasuke glaring.

"Well anyway, there a person I want you to meet to."

"Why."

"He sounds really good I think you should try him out."

Sasuke knowing Kakashi knows that if Kakashi said your good, your good.

"Give me the CD."

Kakashi haded Sasuke the CD waiting for him to put it in the CD player:

Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
this is my last resort  
Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort,  
suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
and I'm contemplating suicide

Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin

It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying

Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort  
suffocation, no breathing,  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide  
Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
losing my sight losing my mind  
wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothing's alright, nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I cant go on living this way  
cant go on, living this way, nothings all……… right.

"Don't you think he might just have problems!"Sasuke took out the CD giving it back to Kakashi.

"So you don't want to giving him a shot."Kakashi asked.

"I never said that, there's nothing wrong with problems."Sasuke went to look back out the window.

"Good, so you don't mind that I packed your stuff already and were on the way to the air port."

"What!!"

"Now now Sasuke there no need for violence, Sasuke,Sasuke!"

**--Else were-**

"You did what!"A tall blond yelled waving his empty binder.

"I send it to his manger."

"Why the hell for!?"

"Because I think your good."

"Look can you please ask next time."

"Fine just clam down Naruto."

"Alright alright."

The said boy walked out the room making his own way to his room.

"It not like their going to listen to it anyway right."He mumbled closing the door behind him.

Naruto walked to his closet picking out his orange jacket, he slipped into his jacket walking out the door.

"Where are you going?"Minato asked walking out the kitchen.

"School."That was his only answered walking out the door.

Naruto walked down the empty block to his school slipping on his head phones.Naruto made it to school going to his first class.

He took the seat in the back putting his head down, the class dragged on until the bell finally ringed end period one and two.Naruto went up to the roof top finding his friend already there.

"Hey."

"Hey."Naruto answered back.

"What with you?"Kiba asked.

"Nothing."

"So did you ask about the air time."Kiba asked hopeful.

"Ya."

"What he say."

"No."

"No?"

"Ya he said no."

"Man this is the fifth one."

"Ya I know, and my dad sent my last CD to some manger his know."Naruto looked around before standing up.

"Oh ya my sis gave me two ticket to Revenge live."

"You mean with that Sasuke guy."

"Ya."

"Why didn't you ask you know who."

"You know why, do you want to go or not."

"Ya why not, I got nothing better to do."Naruto shrugged walking out the roof.

"It's on Saturday."Kiba yelled.

Naruto weaved walking out of sight.

**tbc--**

Well there you go first chapter R&R, song Papa Roach:Last resort.

Till then...


	2. Chapter 2

**--Chapter2**

Naruto sat at his computer desk staring at the blank computer screen. He should have been writing his report, but it seemed today he just wasn't up to it. Naruto turned around and looked at the big round clock hanging on the wall; six thirty five it read. He sighed, standing up.

Naruto walked out his room to the bathroom; he flipped on the light switch walking over to the toilet. With a swift movement he unzipped his pants, pulling out dick, he pointed it to the inside of the toilet. He peed; he peed with his head back loving the felling of release. When that pleasure ended he shook it a few times before zipping himself back up.

Naruto made his way back to his room once again, taking a seat. Naruto was about to start writing again, but just then his cell phone rang. Naruto was happy for the distraction as he picked up his phone.

"What!?" He answered.

"Is that how you answer a phone?!"Kiba yelled back into the phone.

"Oh fuck you, now what the fuck you want!?"Naruto answered annoyed.

"You still coming?"Kiba asked going back to the real reason he called.

"Coming were?"Naruto asked playing with the mouse.

"To the concert, you dumbass!"Kiba yelled almost throwing his phone in anger.

"Oh, that's today."Naruto asked scratching his head looking at the little word on the computer screen, before looking at the time again.

"Yes."Kiba sighed.

"What time?"

"Seven."

"Alright, I got you."Naruto sighed turning off the computer screen.

"Good, see you in five."

"Yeah."Naruto said before hanging up.

Naruto put his phone down looking over at the clock again; six forty- five. Naruto stood from the computer desk, walking over to his bed. Naruto picked out an outfit of black baggy pants and a baggy orange plain shirt.

He slipped them on, walking out his room. He passes his dad on the way out telling him he would be back later. He dad always new what later meant: when he's good and ready to come home.

He walked out the house to the parked black motorcycle. Naruto picked up his helmet, then pushed it down on his head. Naruto made his way to Kiba's house, Kiba wasn't far he was just down the road from Naruto. When Naruto pulled up Kiba was waiting on his own motorcycle, his and Kiba's motorcycle was almost the same but Naruto had a little orange on his while Kiba had red.

"Ready?"Kiba asked.

"Yeah, let's go."

Kiba started up his bike and pulled out of his drive way. They both make their way to the stadium, cursing and wailing all the way.

**--With Sasuke**

"How much time do I have?" Sasuke asked, fixing his hair, that really wasn't messed up.

"Ten minutes." Kakashi answered.

"Hn."

"You can do this."Kakashi asked moving from Sasuke to the door.

"I don't need a pep talk from you."Sasuke answered sharply.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi waved his hand going back to his seat.

Sasuke finished dressing, walking past Kakashi to the stage that was surrounded by thousands. It's hard, these days, to be scared when you've been on stage as long as Sasuke has been on the stage, he first started out with his brother Itachi who was an actor, when finally made a name for is what he loved what he was born for, well not born for but close enough.

Taking a deep breath, Sasuke walked on stage with his head held high. He faced the crowd, raising his night Sasuke hand on his signature black and navy blue shirt that had a scratch mark in the front with his family fan on the back, he also had navy blue shorts that was cut up looking, and to top it all off with his black on black sneakers.

"Thank you all for coming out." The crowed yelled louder, jumping for joy when they heard his voice.

"I'm going to change it up a little bit, I'm going to sing a verse to a song, and the person who wrote it, please come up."Sasuke finished pulling out a piece of paper.

**---With Kiba and Naruto--**

"Kiba, where the hell are the seats?!"Naruto yelled over the crowed.

"Over there; more in the front."Kiba said pushing past the people in his way.

They walked together, moving though the crowd. Naruto was about to call Kiba again about the seat when he heard a familiar verse to a song…

**Cut my life into pieces This is my last resort, suffocation, no breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding**

**this is my last resort**

**Cut my life into pieces I've reached my last resort,**

**suffocation, no breathing**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding**

**do you even care if I die bleeding**

**Would it be wrong, would it be right**

**If I took my life tonight, chance are that I might**

**Mutilation out of sight**

**and I'm contemplating suicide...**

Naruto stopped dead in his track looking over at the stage.

"What the hell!?" Naruto yelled roughly, pushing people out the way to try to get to the stage. 'That fucking bastard stole my song!' Naruto pushed more people out the way spotting the stage. Naruto reach the stage, and after a few curse words he came to the beginning of it and tried to climb up but was was pulled down by the guard.

"Sir, you can't come pass this point!"The guard yelled.

"The fuck I can't." Naruto yelled back, pushing the guard.

The guard pushed back, and few more guard joined in holding Naruto back.

**--With Sasuke**

Sasuke paused in the song when he saw the guard fighting with someone in front of the stage. 'What the hell is going on.'

"Ua…" Sasuke was at a loss for words. This never happened before—well, never this bad!

The crowd had quieted down, looking on.

"I'm going to kick that bastard's ass!" Naruto yelled, pulling away from the guards and running on to the stage.

"I'll like to see you try." Sasuke replied standing his ground.

"Why you-"Naruto started.

Naruto was cut off when Sasuke handed in the microphone.

"What the hell do I do with this?" Naruto yelled looking at it.

"It's your song right? Sing it." Sasuke took a step back looking back at the crowd that, once again, had started cheering.

Naruto looked on confused. 'What the hell just happened?'

"Well, finish the song."Sasuke answered Naruto unsaid question.

Naruto nodded dumbly, waiting the band to start playing again…

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind**

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

**losing my sight, losing my mind**

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

**I never realized I was spread too thin**

Naruto felt at home singing the song on stage it felt...well it felt right.

**Till it was too late and I was empty within**

**Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin**

**Downward spiral, where do I begin**

**It all started when I lost my mother**

**No love for myself and no love for another**

**Searching to find a love upon a higher level**

**Finding nothing but questions and devils**

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind**

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

Naruto looked at the crowed that was cheer, and was cheering for him, it felt amazing.

**losing my sight, losing my mind**

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine**

**I'm running and I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying I'm crying**

**Cut my life into pieces this is my last resort**

**suffocation, no breathing,**

**Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding**

**Would it be wrong, would it be right**

**If I took my life tonight, chances are that I might**

**Mutilation out of sight and I'm contemplating suicide**

**Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind**

**Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

**losing my sight losing my mind**

**wish somebody would tell me I'm fine**

**Nothing's alright, nothing is fine**

**I'm running and I'm crying**

**I cant go on living this way**

**cant go on, living this way, nothings all……… right.**

Naruto was out of breath, he was still angry but after singing song he made and singing it in front of people that's what he want,what he lived for.

The crowd was going crazy as Naruto finished.

"You can get off the stage now!" Naruto didn't know what to do, and did as Sasuke said.

As Naruto was walking off the stage, Kakashi came up to him.

"Come back stage after the show." Kakashi said, handing him a back stage pass then walked back behind the stage.

Naruto couldn't believe what just happened. Kiba met him at the end of the stage still in shock.

"What the hell was that?"Kiba asked as soon as Naruto reached him.

"How the hell should I know!?"Naruto answered back felling good.

"What's that?" Kiba asked Naruto, pointing to the back stage pass.

"Some guy gave it to me." Naruto answered.

"You going?"Kiba asked touching it.

"Nah, I'm tired."

"You out your damn mind! You are going, or I'm going to do that finger thing again."Kiba threatened.

"Fine you bastard."Naruto said giving in.

**tbc--**

Okay so this is the second chapter,I hope you like about spelling and gram...

Till then...


	3. iMPORTANT nOTE

THIS IS FOR ALL OF MY STORIES, I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S JUST ME OR NOT. BUT WHEN I TRY TO SAVE SOMETHING WORDS GET CUT OUT!!!!!!, AND THAT'S MAKING MY WORK LOOK CRAPPY AND IT NOT MY FAULT for the first THIS JUST STARTED HAPPENING FROM A FEW WEEKS I'M SAYING THIS ONCE I WILL POST MOST OF MY STUFF ON LIVE JOURNAL FROM NOW ON! BUT I WILL PUT THEM HERE TOO, AND THEY WILL MOST LIKELY LOOK CRAPPY, AND YES I DO GET MY STUFF BETA'ED AND IT STILL THAT 'S THIS NEW DOC THING.

P.S. I'm just writing this because it really getting on my nerves, and everyone complaining, and ya have every right to, the only way you will see my good writing is to go to my livejournal and put **cogasha** you don't want to see and want to read the ones on this site that fine, just don't come complaining to me about not being able to read it!!!!!

AND ONE MORE THING, THIS MIGHT ONLY BE HAPPENING TO ME if this ever get fix I will let ya know and start posting more again! i WILL BE FIXING ALL THE MISTAKES AND THEN PUT THE CHAPTER IN LJ!!

Till then...hopefully...just joking I will!

(When I had uploaded this some words was cut out too, I am really starting to HATE! this)...


End file.
